1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light communication apparatus for light spatial communication.
2. Related Background Art
In many prior art light signal receivers in a light spatial communication system, a single photo-sensing element has been used. In such an apparatus, it is difficult to receive a light signal having a large energy area even if a light beam is formed by an optical system. In a communication over distance, reduction of received light power due to spread of the beam is unavoidable. Where it is desired to effectively use light energy in a larger area by using a number of photo-sensing elements and optical system, intensity of an incident light signal is high in some areas and low in other areas, and the output from the latter areas, includes a spurious noise component and the overall S/N ratio is lowered.